beyoncefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat (fragrance)
Heat is the first women's fragrance created by Beyoncé Knowles with Givaudan Claude Dir and Olivier Gillotin. It was released on February 2, 2010. Heat is declined in three versions : Heat, Heat Rush and Midnight Heat. Promotion The television commercial was directed by Jake Nava (who has directed many videos for Beyoncé) and features Beyoncé in a red satin dress sweating in a steamy room while a newly covered version of "Fever" plays in the background.[1] Print advertising, shot by Michael Thompson, depicts a sultry Knowles in the same dress worn in the TV campaign. Limited edition EP A limited edition extended play (EP) also titled Heat was released as promotion for the fragrance. Promotion in the United States for the perfume took place with a free tote bag,[2] while the limited edition EP was used as promotion for all United Kingdom releases of the perfume.[13] One compact disc copy of the EP was included with every purchase of a 50 ml bottle of Heat.[3] In 2003, Knowles covered Little Willie John's song "Fever" for The Fighting Temptations soundtrack. Knowles re-recorded the song for the fragrance's television commercial, and it was included on Heat. The EP also contains remixes of songs Knowles previously recorded; Karmatronic remixed "At Last" and "Satellites", Catalyst remixed "Broken-Hearted Girl" and Lost Daze remixed "Smash Into You". The Catalyst remix of "Broken-Hearted Girl" was previously made available on Knowles' 2009 remix album Above and Beyoncé – Video Collection & Dance Mixes.[4] While promoting the EP, British retailer Debenhams stated that it is composed of five of Knowles' greatest hits.[5] "Fever" was released as a promotional single via digital download on February 8, 2010.[6] Track listing #"Fever" #"At Last" (Karmatronic Remix) #"Broken-Hearted Girl" (Catalyst Remix) #"Satellites" (Karmatronic Remix) #"Smash Into You" (Lost Daze Remix) Personnel Credits for Heat, adapted from the CD liner notes:[7] *Executive producer - Beyoncé Knowles, Moe Cohen *Vocals - Beyoncé Knowles *Mastering - Tom Coyne *Producers - Beyoncé Knowles, Chink Santana, Achillies Sparta, Peter Krakczar, Catalyst, Frank DeMaria, Anthony Saputo, Peace Bisquit *Remix Coordination - Angelo "Pepe" Skordos, Bill Colozman Reception Within days of the fragrances release it became the number one scent in America.[8] The fragance won the Lifestyle Award at the Norwegian Cosmetics Awards.[9] The jury says: The lady behind is a visionary, trend-setting global icon, a role model who proves that it is possible. Her style is a blend of sexy and chic elegance. Now the very essence of her self-assured style inspired a captivating fragrance that unleashes a powerful fire from its interior. Products The bottles have a rounded base, a squared neck and a gradient effect from the base to the middle of the bottle. 'Heat' The main colors of Heat are red and gold. The tagline of the perfume is "Catch the Fever". This edition includes four sizes of EDP: *0.5 oz. *1 oz. for $39 *1.7 oz. for $49 *3.4 oz. for $59 The collection includes also a Body Lotion (6.7 oz.) and a Body Mist (4.2 oz.) featuring the colors of the brand. Ingredients This fragrance is fruity, floral and woody. *'Top notes': Red Vanilla Orchid, Magnolia, Neroli, Peach. *'Heart notes': Almond Macaroon, Honeysuckle Nectar, Crème de Musk. *'Base notes': Sequoia Milkwood, Tonka Bean, Amber. 'Heat Ultimate Elixer' ] This fragrance is a more sensual version of heat which is limited edition. The collection is set with a dark crimson gradient And comes with an old fashioned perfume spray. This perfume was released in 50ml / 1.7 fl.oz Ingredients *'Top notes': Cedarwood *'Heart notes': Amber *'Base notes': Vanilla, Tonka Bean 'Heat Rush' In February 2011, Knowles released another sister scent titled "Heat Rush". While Heat is billed as an overtly sexy fragrance, Heat Rush is intended to be more of a daytime fragrance.[14] The tagline of this perfume is "Feel the Rush". This edition includes a Body Lotion and a Body Mist, and the EDP is declined in the same sizes of Heat. However, this bottle has an orange gradient. Ingredients Heat Rush is fruity floral, more fresh than Heat. *'Top notes': Passion Fruit, Blood Orange, Brazilian Cherry. *'Heart notes': Yellow Tiger Orchid, Mango Blossom, Orange Hibiscus. *'Base notes': Teak Wood, Honey Amber, Musk. 'Midnight Heat' The perfume's tagline is "Heat up the Night". The collection is set with a purple color ; Knowles wanted to do something that shows mystery and sex appeal, it's the "ultimate evening scent". Unlike other fragrances, this collection includes only a Body Lotion. Ingredients Heat Rush is fruity floral, more fresh than Heat. *'Top notes': Dragonfruit, Starfruit, Armenian Plum. *'Heart notes': Purple Mokara Orchid, Queen of the Night Black Tulip, Purple Peony. *'Base notes': Warm Amber, Patchouli, Sandalwood. Category:Fragrances Category:Retail